Oliver Hastings
=Oliver Hastings= Name: Oliver Vincent Hastings Gender: Male Age: 19 for all intents and purposes (technically less than a year) Birthdate: Summer 2050/June 9, 2031 Birthplace: Under the Space Needle/Vancouver, BC Hometown: Vancouver, BC Height: 5'8" Weight: 136 lbs Build: Fairly short, and CamChar-skinny. Eye Color: Blue on the left and brown on the right Hair Color: Brown Parents: Joyce and Rupert Hastings Status: Single, but people often think he and Joshua are a gay couple. IM Screen Name: Player: Cameo Theme Song: TBD Appearance Oliver looks a couple years younger than he actually is. (It's not uncommon for him and his sixteen-year-old sister to be mistaken for twins.) He also has a bunch of piercings; mostly in his ears, but also an eyebrow ring. His hairstyle is difficult to describe well; it's swept back, but not really slicked back. And of course there's his eyes, which are probably his most distinctive feature. Personality "Excessively friendly" pretty much sums Oliver up. He's very chatty and lives by the motto that a stranger is a friend you haven't met yet, which apparently extends even to strangers who have absolutely no interest in being friends with you and would really prefer that you go away. Excessively curious would also describe him pretty well, since he doesn't seem to get that some questions are too personal. (Well, in the emotional sense, at least. He's not so socially clueless that he would start a conversation with "So are your hemorrhoids doing any better?".) Power Power Class: 4* Oliver has the ability to nullify powers. This works selectively, rather than as an uncontrollable aura effect like Libby Tanner of T2G fame. With some effort, he can make this into a lingering... the only way his author can describe it is "buff", like in a video game... that lasts for a few hours before it wears off, without him having to keep suppressing that person's powers consciously the whole time. *He could technically kill someone with it, which is where the rating comes from, but that would require a situation where either the loss of a power would be immediately lethal (for instance, someone with superstrength lifting a train over their head) or he encountered someone who would drop dead if not for the action of a power, like Lou IV's dolls. Background Oliver is the oldest child of two prominent Canadian ex-Brotherhood agents (who probably changed their names, seeing as how their surname and the couple's given names are all Vancouver streets), hence why the unknown party behind the Space Needle mass cloning thing would want to make a copy of him. Oliver himself -- or the original Oliver, anyways -- has led a fairly unremarkable life, apart from being raised in the sort of community, like Redford, where virtually everyone has a superpower. The one in Seattle is the clone of Oliver Hastings rather than the original, but I'm making less distinction than with my other clone characters because I doubt the original will show up.